theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Characters in Unison
List of Characters in Unison Heroes Spider-Man * Peter Parker * Powers/Abilities: agility, strength, ability to shoot webs, durability, minor regenetive factor Later: Chii-Blocking , Flight, Energy from Hands * Biography * First Appearence: Call Me Doom Wolverine * Logan Howlet * Powers/Abilities: rapid healing regeneration, enhanced strength, adamanium claws from knuckles, near invincibility * Biography: Logan Howlet was born in Canda and left to live in Japan where he met Yuriko Oyama while being trained by samurai masters. He moved with Yuriko to Manhattan when he was 30 but fell on hard times so he fell in deep with the mob for a long time. When he tried to flee they sent their mercenary Deadpool after him cornering him and Yuriko at the Brookyln Bridge where he killed her and killed Logan when Project:Lightstorm began he was affected as was Yuriko and Deadpool, Logan gained his powers and in depression decided to seek out fights in New Jersey. He was hunted by SHIELD when Doctor Doom came to him * First Appearence: The Wolverine Iron Man * Tony Stark * Powers/Abilities: android suit, propelled flight, repulsor energy from hands and breastplate, limited travel in harsh conditions, missiles, rockets, enhanced stength * Biography: * First Appearence: A Man of Iron Hulk * Bruce Banner * Powers/Abilities: synthetically induced physical change and enhanched strength triggered by addreneline, sonic scream, extreme durability. * Biography: * First Appearence: HULK! Batman * Bruce Wayne * Powers/Abilities: no powers: master martial arts skills, master detective skills * Equpiment: bat themed gadjets, grappling gun, kryptonite gauntlets, * Biography: Bruce Wayne was a young kid when his parents were gunned down in front of him changing him forever, seeking justice he learns of Nanda Parbat where he trained with the League of Shadows and was later recruited by ARGUS where he met Superman. The two underwent a mission into the Middle east to break up a unison of his old mentors the League of Shadows and the new Ten Rings not knowing it was orchestrated by Amanda Waller in a bid to capture the criminal Vector. He and Superman were sent to Manhattan to fight Vector's growing power and had a rivalry with Tony Stark/Iron Man as they were both billionare compnay assholes. He had reoccuring battles with Deathstroke and he helped stop Superman when he was controlled by Ultron, and fought Wolverine during Ultron's second attack. he particpated in Vector's invasion where he killed Lady Deathstryke. and fought with Superman against Apocalypse and was also horrifed when the earth split into two dimensions. * First Appearence: New Heroes Superman * Clark Kent * Powers/Abilities: synthetically induced, enhanced strength, super speed,flight, energy from eyes and hands, super hearing, x-ray vision * Biography: Superman was created by ARGUS to help defend against villains popping up in the wake of Project:LightStorm II, Clark Kent volunteered to undergo the procedure and become Superman he met Batman when he was recruited by ARGUS the two underwent a mission to Middle East to break up a unison between the League of Shadows and the Ten Rings not knowing Amanda Waller orchestrated this in an attempt to capture the criminal Vector. They were then tasked to go to Manhattan to help the Heroes Six battle Vector and his overgrowing organization: they fought side by side in many battles during Ultron's Assualt he was taken control and forced on his friends and fought Hulk in a destructive battle and finally freed by Batman. He also fought against Ultron directly in his second assualt and helped Iron Man destroy him. Superman helped fight off the invasion of Ultronites and took part in the final battle against Vector where Apocalypse was revived and fought him singly but was defeated. He participated in the final battle against Apocalypse teaming with Batman to fight him directly and was horrifed when the earth got split into two dimensions. Spider-Girl * Jessica Parker * Powers/Abilities: synthetically induced: All Spider-Man's powers * Biography: Jessica was born to Richard and Mary Parker 2 years after Peter was born, she and Peter had a close bond and would often playfight with eachother until the fateful night when their parents were killed and Peter began to take care of her until they were teenagers, she went off with a guy much to Peter's dsimay which led to them having a falling out as she moved to Chicago. Years later Doctor Doom arrived and kidnapped her giving her the abilities of her brother and a mind control device making her try to kill Peter. taking the name Spider-Girl she fought Spider-Man once to a standstill, second Hulk got the better of her and last Rogue incapaciated her. Wolverine freed her from the mind control and she and Peter reunited and faked his capture to lure Doom where both siblings beat him up but he nearly killed both until he was defeated by Peter, She underwent several SHIELD treatments and finally joined her brother's team and helped fight the villains Doom would unleash, She was a major part in helping Spider-Man when he was injected with the symbiote by Doom, and sadly met her end by Carnage when he killed her by stabbing. * First Appearence: Spider-Girl? Part 1 Rogue * Marie * Powers/Abilities Scarlet Witch * Wanda Maximoff * Powers/Abilities: Energykinesis ability to use energy to lift objects and can shoot out as energy beams * Biography: Only daughter of Magneto, Wanda lived on Genosha an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean all her life with her father when she was old enough Magneto let her go to the mainland as she visited Manhattan when ProjectLightStorm hit she was affected and granted energykinesis SHIELD who was rounding up superhumans caught her and imprisoned her, she managed to escape with another girl named Marie as the two headed into the city Doom's attention was caught as he sent his newest expiriemnt Black Ninja after them when they fought him off also drawing attention from the Heroes Three. Peter and Wanda instantly crushed on eachother even as they were fighting. Finally after Doom was repelled Wanda and Marie joined their group. Wanda and Peter eventually began dating but finally her father arrived angry she never returned as father daughter clashed she finally ended up going back to Gneosha with him after they defeated Doom and his Expiriemnts saying godobye to Peter. Wanda and Magneto returned during the Carnage Crisis and witnessed Peter's sister die and its effect on Peter as she comforted him and returned to Genosha with her father. Later Magneto was summoned by Vector and againt his wishes Wanda followed leading to father and daughter clashing again but needing to go back to keep Genosha in control she returned leaving Peter again. Finally when Apocalypse rose and Peter was presumed dead she returned to help the heroes and to avenge her father who was also killed. The Thing Villains Doctor Doom * Victor Doom * Powers/Abilities: electrical manipulation, lightning generation, flight , brilliant mind * Biography: Doom was a brilliant scientist in Manhattan University but ridiculed for his theories until the day of Project:LightStorm when everything changed he was gifted with electrical abilities and used them instntly first by getting revenge on his superiors and then robbing banks to get money for his expiriements where he first met Spider-Man and fought him to a standstill before retreating. He infiltrated SHIELD using a drone and uncovered ProjectVENOM and gave it life creating his second in command Venom. He would continue to create Expiriements over the course of a year, He also kidnapped Spider-Man's sister and turned her into Spider-Girl in order to kill him but failed. He would send Doc Ock to capture him so he could replicate the DNA and inserted it with the symbiote that created Venom until the Heroes helped him and locked Doom up. Doom then decided to create a advanced robot which proved uncontrollable and had to team up with the Heroes to stop it. He would later team up with Magneto. Finally He decided to split apart the Symbiotes to create four of them and sent them to terrorize the city when all four and Venom combined to create a the ultimate symbiote named Carnage who enacted his own plan broadcasting the event to America and setting a bomb to destroy everything around, Doom teamed up with the Heroes one last time under the condition of him and his Expriements going to jail. Doom and his team was locked up in a special facility of SHIELD when Vector came to bust them out intending to get rid of Doom and take the Expiriements but Doom revealed he controlled them so he took him along. Vector made the Exprieiments go out and rampage as each were taken down by the Heroes finally Doom met his end when Vector ordered his new assassin Deathstroke to kill him. Doom was later revvied with enhanced powers by Apocalypse and reamined alive after his defeat and the splitting of dimensions. * First Appearance: Call me Doom Vector * Ve-Ct -Nur * Powers/Abilities: sight based body/blood manipulation, chii blocking. Later: Magnetism, Superstrength, Electrical manipulation: from Magneto, Doctor Doom, Deathstroke after being revived by Apocalypse. * Biography: born to the warlord En-Saba-Nur 3000 years ago in Egypt, Ve-Ct-Nur lived the life of a god and learned sorcery by his father including a special skill of bodilly manipulation. He was sent to train with the League of Assassins's master Ra's Al Ghul where he learned the chii blocking and returned home to discover his father was imprisoned within a tomb not to be open for 3000 years and if enough energy of the fighting spirit is gathered and released, Ve-Ct-Nur taking the name Vector repeaed terrible vengeance on Egypt burying it in sand and returned to Ra's al Ghul who granted him a gift of a special mask with the power of his Lazarus Pit that kept him alive for milenia as Vector would do the same. Vector travelled to America where he settled underground in a lair and locked himself in a cryotube set to open when the time was right. After Carnage Crisis, the tube opened and Vector was free as he began to work instantly learning about the Heroes and Villains throughout this city he relaized that these battles could harness the energy he needed. he confronted the one called Spider-Man and easily bested him with his advanced fighting style. he then discovered where Doctor Doom and his Exprirments were and freed them setting them off on the City to cause havoc and energy as the Heroes stopped them one at a time, Vector had other plans as well and travelled to Ra's Al Ghul and asked for an assassin while also sparring with the Demon's Head. he gained Deathstroke and returned. Ultron * Powers/Abilities: adamnatium modified android armor, pulse gauntlets, rockets from shoulder plates and knuckles, electrical energy from hands, flight, limited telekinesis, enhanced strength, persuasion/mind manipulation, dark energy from mouth * Biography: Ultron was created by Vector by Tony Stark's android armor suits schematics, Doctor Doom's Omindroid battle robot for the covering and interface, and Vector's own dark energy for power source. Ultron instantly ambushed the Heroes Six promptly beating them to a pulp and going over to the disabled SHIELD aquiring a satellite cannon and a Helicarrier beginning to rise the carrier to a certain altitude to fire the cannon on anyplace he wanted, to hold off the Heroes he controls Superman, while Wolverine and Iron Man fight him as he realizes Wolverine is made from the same alloy as him, persuading him to join him his Helicarrier is destoryed and he is shut down by Iron Man and Wolverine combo. His body was moved by Vector's forces to a hidden bunker in the forest miles away where he used his enhanced mind manipulation to reach out to Wolverine haunting him with real life projections that made it feel like he really was there beating up near to death and lured Wolverine to him where he continued to do so and finally got through and controlled him as they returned to Manhattan and faced the Heroes while he did battle with Superman. Wolverine killed Spider-Man against Vector's wishes knowing he still needed him and sent Magneto to help the Heroes. Ultron was destroyed by a combination of Superman, Iron Man and Wolverine. His body was later rebuilt to serve SHIELD hidden in a vault. Ultron was then released during Carnage's invasion as he merged with the symbiote to become ultra powerful. * First Appearence: Enter Ultron Apocalypse * En-Saba-Nur * Powers/Abilities: dimensional manipulation and creation, dark energy from eyes hands and mouth, size alteration, super enhanced strength, mental manipulation, telekensis. * Biography: En Saba Nur was born 3000 years ago by the Pharoah of Egypt Rama Tut but was born differently with godlike power he then married the princess of Egypt and gave birth to a son named Ve-Ct-Nur. En Saba Nur ruled many years after Rama Tut passed away as he learned his life was going to end soon due to a defect in his heart, he travelled to the mystical Nanda Parbat to learn from the master of the League of Assassins: Ra's Al Ghul. Ve-Ct-Nur was taught speical skills by Ra's Al GHul and returned to Egypt to rule in his father's place only to discover an uprising he reaped terrible vengance and buried his father in a tomb but the Egyptian Magicians cast a spell over his tomb in which it would open 3000 years later and if enough energy was gathered. Ve-Ct-Nur now known as Vector travelled to America with a special cryo capsule by Ra's and set it to open in 3000 years as he froze himself. Carnage * Black Spider * Powers/Abilities: Symbiotic webbing, constructs, manipulation LATER: Absorbed Apocalypse powers, Fireballs from hands, AMAZO suit ability to copy anyone's powers and weaknesses, limited to using 3 powers at once while not using the AMAZO suit. * Biography: Carnage was a sorcerer in ancient Egypt in service of En Saba Nur but betrayed him imprisoning him to take over but was defeated by his son Sr-Eith-Nur unknowigly implanted some of his DNA into the hero. Millenia later He resurfaced in the reincarnation of the hero known as Spider-Man he came out as a combination of Spider-Man's DNA and the Symbiote but first was a black version of Spidey called Black Spider and after a lengthy battle with him and Spider-Girl he was locked up in a storage tube. Doom split Black Spider into four seprate entities and sent on Manhattan along with Venom. When Venom at his desperate hour absorbed all the symbiotes carnage finally took control becoming red and a full body. Carnage fought the Heroes and corrupted several of Doom's Experiments into symbiotic versions, and wanting an audience for his grand design he hijacked every news station and broadcasted the events across America. he set up a time bomb that would destroy Manhattan and everything in a ten mile radius as he fought Spider-man and Spider-Girl and killed her as Spidey released his full fury and strapped him into the bomb and threw it into the ocean out of range of the radius as Carnage was pronounced gone. Carnage survived and was transported into a hellish realm where he met the Dark God who offered him a new chance sending him back when Apocalypse rose again he joined forces fighting the Heroes and attemtped to take Apocalypse's powers but was defeated instead. When Apocalypse uses his energies to seprate the dimensions what was left of Carnage absorbed his essense gaining all his powers and abilities doing the Dark God's work he began his master plan. Dark God * Darkseid * Powers/Abilities: Dimensional Manipulation, omega energy from eyes, hands and mouth,dark lightning from fingers, super enhanced strength, extreme durability, size alteration, pyrokensis, telekensis, flight. * Bigoraphy: Darkseid was a powerful dimensional being who was defeated and sealed away by creating a new world out of two separate dimensions where he stayed locked away for millenia until the actions of a indicvidual known as Apocalypse tore a rift allowing Darkseid to extend his presence and reaches a dormant Carnage as he offers him a deal: To separate the dimensions once more so he could be free in return he will kill everone and everything in both and remake the world his own. Carnage agrees and does just that manipulates Apocalypse into separating them. After Carnage is destroyed by Apocalypse he is brought back to the hell Darkseid is held in as he expalins that though the dimensions are separate he needs enough energy to regain his powers energy created by fighting he sends carnage back who had absorbed Apocalypse's some of his powers and sets in motion ending with a battle on both sides of the dimensions and finally releases Darkseid who issues his rule. Venom * Powers/Abilities: symbiotic construct, manipulation , manipulation of form, energy from eyes (later) size alteration. Abomination Deathstroke Deadpool Wintersoldier Lady Deathstryke Magneto UltraCarnage * Merged form of Carnage and Ultron * Powers/Abilities: All of Carnage and Ultron's abilities. limited telekinesis, energy construct, self flight * Neutrals Nick Fury Amanda Waller Category:Unrelated Fiction Category:Fiction